A strategic default is the decision by a borrower to stop making payments on a debt despite having the financial ability to make the payments. Strategic default is particularly associated with residential and commercial mortgages, in which case it usually occurs after a substantial drop in the price of the corresponding house such that the debt owed is (considerably) greater than the value of the property. Some studies have shown that strategic default risks exceed credit card default risk for consumers with high credit scores. Servicers that are struggling with large numbers of mortgage deficiencies are now encountering issues with borrowers voluntarily electing to cease payment of their mortgage obligations.